The Survivor
by MikeJones2345
Summary: After the events of the last Jedi a captain discovers her fate. ***spoilers for the last Jedi***


The brig was a familiar sight to her even with the loss of sight in her left eye she had suffered. She knew it. She had sent many people there after all. However, as a prisoner, she felt it was different.

Desertion was the charge. She knew it wasn't fair given she had only been trying to escape an exploding ship. She'd barely survived her fall after fighting with that rebel scum and that was only because of her armour. She'd luckily fallen near a close escape pod and escaped mere moments before the ship exploded. But per the rules, it was counted as desertion. Supreme leader Snoke had made it clear after star killer base that any attempt to leave the ship was an act of desertion for her. General Hux had recovered the pod and put her immediately into custody. Even with a new supreme leader. She didn't know his thoughts on her current situation but she knew the punishment for desertion. Death. She had spent the last 5 hours waiting for the inevitable firing squad. She was dressed in a simple prisoner's outfit. Her trademark armour had been confiscated.

Suddenly she heard the clear warp of the door. General Hux with several of the soldiers she had trained. Part of her wondered if she could appeal to their sense of loyalty amongst troopers but then she remembered the ironic truth. With the exception of only one she had trained them all so well they'd never betray the first order. "so former captain. Are you prepared?"

"I will face my death as a soldier though I do protest the charge of desertion." She responded to Hux for one reason only. So, she wouldn't die with Hux having an advantage over her. She had already despised the general. They had a dark and bloody history.

"that is noted. I'm sure the supreme leader will be very interested. He's ordered me to bring you to him."

* * *

Phasma was suddenly internally shaking and desperately trying not to show it. She knew he'd know about it but she never thought he would execute her himself. She supposed it was either a mark of respect or simply a display of power. Possibly both. Being bisected was not the way she wanted to die.

Hux led her to the supreme leader's current throne room. She knew this was another temporary one. Snoke had never established a permanent one for very long and she doubted Kylo had had the opportunity to do so. Especially after the recent battle with the resistance. The room, however, had a dark aura that even Phasma could feel.

"supreme leader I've brought her," Hux announced with a sneer. It was very clear the General Hux still despised Kylo Ren. Under any other circumstances, she'd wonder why the general wasn't planning a coup but she knew the answer. Fear. Kylo was simply too powerful. The only thing that could ever really stop him in the first order was Snoke. Now there was nothing.

"good. Leave us." Kylo ordered.

"Sir?" asked Hux assuming he had misheard.

"take your troopers," ordered Kylo from his throne.

"But sir she could" before being cut off by the supreme leader.

"leave us," Kylo ordered again. This time Hux complied.

"you don't fear me then." Declared Phasma after Hux had left with the troopers. While she was unarmed technically this was a potentially dangerous move.

"I fear nothing," he responded and used the force to remove the cuffs. He then stood up.

"similar to your predecessor." She retorted. She knew she should logically be submissive but considering she knew her death was coming she felt it was pointless to do so.

"quite the opposite in fact. He feared much. So much, in fact, he never saw the real danger in the room." He moved in much closer to her. Showing her that he knew exactly the danger and simply knew she couldn't do much.

"so, you killed him" accused Phasma. It was a bold move that would let her know what she was dealing with.

"yes, I did." He responded. Phasma could see the difference. He was now confident. Without Snoke he was no longer conflicted.

"and what of me?" asked Phasma. She wanted to see how Kylo felt. Her life was always in his hands given his power and now it was official as he had been promoted.

"I believe you are charged with desertion and you of all people would know the punishment for that. Some even claim you are in fact a spy for the resistance and the reason why they haven't been defeated fully." Kylo paced around.

"I do." She responded "can I speak freely?" she asked further.

"I insist you do." He often found Phasma to be an interesting challenge. She obeyed orders normally but she could always hold her own. He had wondered if she would become passive knowing her potential death was inevitable.

"I think the notion of deserting a ship that was already doomed shouldn't count as desertion. It should count as common sense." Argued Phasma. "and to be honest if I was spy please don't insult me by assuming that I wouldn't have done a better job." Reminding Kylo that the resistance had been utterly devastated.

"so, you plead for your life," he noted. The mention of please though he did admit the idea of Phasma as a spy was unlikely.

"I never beg for my life." Declared the former captain. She would rather die claimed as a traitor that someone who was begging. She was not that pathetic.

"what would you beg for?" the new supreme leader asked. He was curious about what really matters for Phasma.

Phasma felt this question was deliberately designed to upset her however she got a wicked idea that would put the supreme leader on the back foot. "I typically prefer to make others beg. Unless of course, it was for fun." She enjoyed teasing the fallen Jedi. Sure, he could kill her at any point but he'd always remember she made him blush. He was pretty romantically inexperienced she knew.

Kylo knew his face was slightly red so he decided to redirect the conversation. "so, I hear you're now blind."

"Not completely. Just lost in this eye." She pointed to the eye that was damaged. Though in truth it was clear from looking at her.

"well I can't have that can I." he pondered for a moment. "a soldier who can't shoot."

"to be honest even completely blind no-one can outshoot me." She may be executed but she would never let anyone insult her shooting. She then realised he had referred to her as a soldier…. not a criminal.

"but you must have lost some aim." Kylo wanted to test Plasma's resolve and could see Phasma reacting to his every word. Right now, he was more the supreme leader that others could ever be.

Phasma realised the game Kylo was playing. He was testing her. If she backed down she was dead. "some but not that much." She retorted. She wasn't entirely certain how much it had stopped her being able to shoot at the time. But she had trained soldiers to master the technique and was sure she could learn to shoot despite her new limitations.

"we must replace that eye then," Kylo said quietly. It was so quiet Phasma barely registered for a second but then realised.

She knew that was important. Replacement artificial Eyes were expensive and certainly pointless if she was being put to death.

"thank you." She bowed slightly. She really was thankful to Kylo.

"don't thank me, you have much work to do Captain. And if you desert one of my ships without good cause It would be a mistake." Kylo needed to make that clear. He couldn't make it easy for her.

"yes, the supreme leader." She responded. She knew he couldn't be nice given he had just become the leader of the first order. But he had just given her permission to abandon ship when necessary.

Phasma new she should leave but she had to know. "why are you willing to give me another chance?"

Kylo responded "because you are a survivor. I need people who know how to survive. Return to work Captain." He knew she was as resilient as a bull rancor. She'd survived both the destruction of the ship and star killer base.

Phasma turned to leave before deciding to ask for something. She was a captain again after all. Asking the supreme leader again was logical if a little risky. "Can I have one other request?" asked Phasma.

* * *

Hux had been waiting in the control room of the ship that was currently acting as the command ship of the first order. He heard heavy footsteps approach him from behind.

"General Hux."

Hux recognised the voice. He turned to see a familiar face dressed in familiar recently repaired armour "Phasma…"

"please sir…. it's captain." She responded if her face wasn't covered he'd have seen her grinning.

Hux knew the armour had been given back to her by the supreme leader. She was back. Hux grudgingly responded through gritted teeth. "yes captain. Welcome back"


End file.
